Speak Now
by SnowXGoth
Summary: Aang is getting married! And not to who you think he is... Will Toph confess her feelings for the Avatar or will she be too late? And even if she does, will he accept?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender!**

I_ am not the kind of girl_  
><em>who should be rudely barging in<em>  
><em>on a white veil occasion<em>  
><em>but you are not the kind of boy<em>  
><em>who should be marrying the wrong girl<em>

The church stood across the street from where I stood, tantalizingly. I don't even know why I'm here, I was supposed to be at the Earthbending competition kicking my opponent's sorry little but. I faced the direction of the church and after what seemed like hours, when it was only twenty minutes, I cautiously took a step.

_I just have to see him before…._I didn't dare finish that thought.

Aang was my hero while we were growing up... He saw me for me and not some helpless, fragile, blind girl everybody else assumed.  
>As we grew and matured, I saw Twinkle Toes for the man he was becoming and secretly crushed on him, but he never noticed being to busy trying to get Katara's attention. I never acted on my feelings, and I always assumed that he had none for me, and now that he was marrying a witch he obviously didn't share the same feelings... And yet...<p>

_I sneak in and see your friends_  
><em>And her snotty little family<em>  
><em>All dressed in pastel<em>  
><em>and she is yelling at a bridesmaid<em>  
><em>somewhere back inside a room<em>  
><em>Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry<em>

The large wooden doors of the church opened with a small squeak and I winced slightly. But inside, no one notice, they were too busy running back and forth. I sidled into the front hall, unsure of where to go or what to do.

"Ew! What is this?" came Meng's shriek. "I said look at the picture, what did you do?"

"I'm sorry, Meng, I did the best I could," came the weak reply of a bridesmaid.

"Your best?" Meng scoffed. "Koko, please take over. I want to look like a princess, not someone who slept in a barn last night."

I flinched at the comment. I turned around and walked back to the front hall.

_This is _  
><em>surely not what you thought it would be<em>  
><em>I lose myself in a daydream<em>  
><em>Where I stand and say<em>

That's when I felt those familiar vibrations, the ones that would remember anywhere... Twinkle Toes.

He was looking in a mirror, fixing his tie, more like fidgeting with his tie. _He doesn't want to do this. _Not realizing what I was doing, I headed toward the open doorway. Through the mirror, green eyes met gray ones.

"Toph?" his voice was so quiet, I almost didn't hear him, but I did, he turned to face me.

"Aang…don't do this."

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
><em>I'll meet you when you're out <em>  
><em>Of the church at the back door<em>

"Aang!" I jumped back to reality and realized that I was standing just outside the room where Aang and my family were.

Everyone. Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Zuko. They were right there. Just a few feet away from me. They were laughing, joking around, and being obnoxious as always. _It looks like they're having fun,_ I smiled to myself. Nothing changed. They were all the same. Katara with her motherly nature, Sokka with his overly sarcastic comments, Suki ready to punish Sokka after he does something and knowing Sokka he will sooner or later, and Zuko smirking in the background.

_Don't wait or say a single vow_  
><em>you need to hear me out<em>  
><em>and they said "speak now"<em>

"I wish Toph were here," I heard Aang whisper with a small sad smile on his face. My heart skipped a beat after hearing those words and I thought I detected a hint of sadness and longing in his voice.

"It's probably for the best," Katara whispered trying desperately to comfort Aang.

_Fond gestures are exchanged_  
><em>And the organ starts to play<em>  
><em>A song that sounds like a death march And I am hiding in the curtains<em>  
><em>It seems that I was uninvited <em>  
><em>By your lovely bride-to-be<em>  
><em>She floats down the aisle <em>  
><em>Like a pageant queen.<em>  
><em>But I know you wish it was me<em>  
><em>you wish it was me (Don't cha?)<em>

After a few minutes, the Gaang left the room, leaving Aang alone. This was my chance. I should walk in there and…say what? That we should never have broken up, that I want him back? He's getting married, he's chosen his life, which he wants to spend it with. I peeked around the opened doorway and saw Aang sitting on one of the couches, with his head in his hands. I should do this, it's now or never.

I stepped into the room, at the same time a man I didn't recognize did too. He told Aang it was time to head out. I quickly ducked out of the room before they saw me. The two men left the room and headed into the church. I leaned against the wall, trying to blink back the tears that were already forming in my sea foam eyes. I was Toph Bei Fong, I didn't cry and yet...

_Don't say yes, run away now_  
><em>I'll meet you when you're out<em>  
><em>Of the church at the back door<em>  
><em>Don't wait or say a single vow<em>  
><em>You need to hear me out <em>  
><em>And they said "speak now"<em>  
><em>Don't say yes, run away now <em>  
><em>I'll meet you when you're out <em>  
><em>Of the church at the back door <em>  
><em>Don't wait or say a single vow<em>  
><em>Your time is running out<em>  
><em>And they said, "speak now"<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Oh! ( said speak now... )<em>

I knew I shouldn't have come...

I_ hear the preacher say _  
><em>"Speak now or forever hold your peace"<em>  
><em>There's the silence, there's my last chance<em>  
><em>I stand up with shaking hands<em>  
><em>All eyes on me<em>

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace.", the priest said in a firm voice. My heart skipped a beat, my palms started to sweat, my legs started to wobble, and my face flushed. I looked around the church; everyone was silent. They weren't expecting anyone to object. This was my chance. My very life depended on _this_ moment. I had to take the risk. I stood up.

_Horrified looks from_  
><em>everyone in the room<em>  
><em>But I'm only looking at you.<em>

"Aang... please you can't do this..."

I_ am not the kind of girl_  
><em>who should be rudely barging in<em>  
><em>on a white veil occasion<em>  
><em>but you are not the kind of boy<em>  
><em>who should be marrying the wrong girl!<em>

_( Ha! )_

_So don't say yes, run away now_  
><em>I'll meet you when you're out<em>  
><em>Of the church at the back door<em>

"T-toph."

That she- devil was clutching his arm, keeping Aang away from me.

Don't_ wait or say a single vow_  
><em>you need to hear me out<em>  
><em>and they said, "speak now!"<em>

"Please... A-aang! I-I love you! From the day you saved me, the day my life began. You were always there for me and even though I never said it you knew how thankful I was... P-please you can't leave me!"

I felt the intense stares of the audience, the glare coming from _her_, and then there was Aang...

What did I expect? For him to run over and kiss me? That only happened in fairytales!

With tears overflowing from my despite my attempts to keep them in, I ran... away from everyone... away from you...

_And you say_  
><em>Let's run away now<em>  
><em>I'll meet you when I'm out <em>  
><em>Of my tux at the back door<em>

Finally, I wasn't able to take the atmosphere in there any longer and left the room. I breathed in the crisp, fall air, the coolness felt good against my hot skin. I did it. I confessed.  
>I felt a presence walking up behind me. I didn't even hear the door open. I turned around and saw him. He had gotten rid of his tie and his white shirt was slightly untucked. Before I could run... run away like I always did... he caught my arm.<p>

"I love you too Toph." Aang said smiling ear to ear.

I looked up, shock clearly written on my face.

"Next time, before you run away, let me say what I wanted to say." Aang responded laughing slightly.

"Just shut up and kiss me!" I snapped with a light red hue adorning my face.

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_  
><em>so glad you were around when they said<em>  
><em>Speak Now<em>

**Please Review!**


End file.
